


Mistakes

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Luke goes to a party. It doesn't end well.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a last-minute pinch hitter assignment for the Star Wars Soulmate Month I am helping to run. 
> 
> February 5: Feel your soulmates feelings.

Han woke suddenly, startling up in his bed. A glance at his too-bright phone revealed it to be 2:36 in the morning. The device started buzzing in his hands and intense fear spread through him as Luke’s name popped up on the screen.

It had been a fun party. Drinks with just a tinge too much alcohol, music slightly too loud, bodies packed in tightly. It had been so long since he had gone with Wedge and his friends. Perhaps he had one or four too many drinks, hit the blunt a few more times than he should’ve, but it had been fun.

And now it’s raining, his friends forgot about him, and he was lost. His clothes are in tatters after being nearly trampled and then grabbed, groped in places he knew weren’t supposed to be touched.

Luke feels like such an idiot. He knew that something would go wrong. He knew it and yet he still accepted the invite, still followed his college friends to the building downtown. The young man was standing under a tiny awning, sobbing. The cover was barely large enough for him to take shelter under. It took a moment to figure out what the hell his password was, even longer to convince himself to call someone.

Han was the first name on his favorites list. The line rang and rang until finally Han picked up, his voice rough and sleepy.

“The hell, kid? It’s,” he paused, likely checking the time. “2:36 in the morning, what’s wrong?”

“Hi Han,” said Luke, shaking. “You were right.” He felt Han’s worry through their soulmate bond, and immediately regretted calling him.

“Fuck, Luke. Are you high? What are you talking about?”

“The party. It’s dark and I—I don’t know where I am and I’m crossed and I’m scared.” From the other end of the line, the blond could hear Han shuffling around.

“Okay Luke, I want you to stay on the line for me, alright? Can you tell me where you are?”

“I see some streets, uh… the 3700 block of Patch, where it intersects with,” he cocked his head, trying to read. “Patch and James.”

“That’s not where you told me this party was going to be, what the hell are you doing over there?” Han asked, thinly veiled anger shining through.

“I’m sorry!” Luke sobbed. “You’re right, I’ll just get on the train.”

“Luke, you’re going to stay right where you are. I’m coming,” the older man sighed. The two stayed on the phone, Han doing his best to keep Luke calm. He probably forgot about the shrink’s strict orders to not get crossed, or even smoke in public situations. Something about his anxiety.

“You’re going to be just fine, kid. Do you see my car?” Han asked gently. Luke hummed an affirmative and hurried to meet the old Jeep at the stop sign. Han locked the doors once he was inside, handing him a mug of something warm and a towel.

The two sat in silence for a moment before either spoke.

“Holy shit, kid.”

“I know, you were right, I’m sorry, Han.”

“None of that, Luke.” The older man turned to the younger one, eyeing him.

“Are you okay?”

Luke shook his head slightly, looking towards the ripped clothes hanging off of his small frame.

“Oh, Luke,” the brunet muttered softly. The younger man broke into tears and loud ugly sobs as Han sighed and reached between his legs to bring his seat back. He pulled Luke across the narrow console and set the small man in his lap, gently trying to take off the dangerously-wet binder across his chest. Luke fit well into Han’s large frame, burying his soaked hair into the older man’s shoulder. Han shushed him and hummed some stupid song he knew Luke liked to listen to, the rumbling in his chest calming the younger man.

“Listen kid, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you, you just did something you thought you would enjoy. We’re all wrong sometimes,” he added with a gentle kiss to Luke’s cheek. Distantly, he felt Luke’s regret and sorrow, and he tried his best to muster warmth and reassurance, to calm his soulmate down.

“I didn’t mean for it to go bad,” the blond muttered.

“I know you didn’t kid, and I’m not mad,” Han said, rubbing his back. “I’m glad you called me.”

Luke nodded and took a sip of the hot chocolate Han had brought. “Can we get food?”

Han chuckled and moved to let Luke slide back into the passenger seat, buckling his own seat belt.

“Yea, kid. Yea we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not active on tumblr at the moment, so please feel free to drop kudos and comments here!


End file.
